familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1837
Year 1837 (MDCCCXXXVII) was a common year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Friday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1837 January - March : F. Nightingale.]] * January 26 - Michigan is the 26th state admitted to the United States of America. * February 4 - Seminoles attack Fort Foster. * February 7 - God speaks to Florence Nightingale, according to her account. * February 25 - In Philadelphia, The Institute for Colored Youth (ICY) was founded as the first institution for higher education of Blacks. * March 4 - Martin Van Buren succeeds Andrew Jackson as the President of the United States. * March 4 - City of Chicago, Illinois is incorporated. April - June * June 5 - City of Houston is incorporated by the Republic of Texas. * June 11 - The Broad Street Riot occurred in Boston, fueled by racial tensions between Irish-Americans and English-Americans. : Queen Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom (1837-1901).]] * June 20 - Queen Victoria, monarch of the United Kingdom ascends to the throne. July - September * July 29 - Spanish government auctions the church property. * August 16 - Dutch sack of the fortress of Bonjol, ending the Padri War. October - December * November 7 - American abolitionist and newspaper editor Elijah Lovejoy is killed by a pro-slavery mob. * November 8 - Mount Holyoke Female Seminary, later Mount Holyoke College, was founded in South Hadley, Massachusetts. * December 4 - William Lyon Mackenzie, a radical reformer in Upper Canada (Ontario), leads a futile and short-lived rebellion against the colonial legislature. Undated * In the Canadas, William Lyon Mackenzie leads the Upper Canada Rebellion and Louis-Joseph Papineau leads the Lower Canada Rebellion. * At Le Mans, France, Father Basil Moreau, CSC founds the Congregation of Holy Cross by joining the Brothers of St. Joseph and the Auxiliary Priests of Le Mans. * Louis Daguerre develops daguerreotype. * Samuel Morse patents telegraph. * In the Morrison Incident, the American merchant ship Morrison was turned away from Japanese ports with cannon fire. *Charles Dickens's Oliver Twist begins appearing in print in serialized form. It will later be published as a book. Births January - June * January 2 - Mily Balakirev, Russian composer (d. 1910) * February 5 - Dwight L. Moody, American evangelist (d. 1899) * March 1 - William Dean Howells, American writer, historian, editor, and politician (d. 1920) * March 7 - Henry Draper, American physician and astronomer (d. 1882) * March 18 - Grover Cleveland, President of the United States (d. 1908) * March 23 - Charles Wyndham, English actor and theatrical manager (d. 1919) * April 5 - Algernon Charles Swinburne, English poet (d. 1909) * April 17 - John Pierpont Morgan, American financier and banker (d. 1913) *April 21 - Fredrik Bajer, Danish politician and pacifist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1922) * May 9 - Adam Opel, German engineer and industrialist (d. 1895) * May 27 - Wild Bill Hickok, American gunfighter (d. 1876) * May 28 - George Ashlin, Irish Architect (d. 1921) * June 22 - Paul Morphy, American chess player (d. 1884) * June 22 - Paul Bachmann, German mathematician (d. 1920) July - December * July 4 - Carolus-Duran, French painter (d. 1917) * July 18 - Vasil Levski, Bulgarian revolutionary (d. 1873) * August 24 - Théodore Dubois, French composer (d. 1924) *September 14 - Nikolai Bugaev, prominent Russian mathematician (d.1903) * September 16 - King Pedro V of Portugal (d. 1861) * September 18 - Aires de Ornelas e Vasconcelos, (Portuguese) Archbishop of Goa (d. 1880) * October 29 - African-American folk artist Harriet Powers, now nationally recognized for her quilts (d. 1910) * November 2 - Émile Bayard, French artist, illustrator (d. 1891) * November 14 - Lucas Barrett, English naturalist (d. 1862) * November 23 - Johannes Diderik van der Waals, Dutch physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1923) * December 26 - George Dewey, U.S. naval officer (d. 1917) Unknown dates * Sarah Lockwood Pardee, American builder of the Winchester Mystery House (d. 1922) * Tadeusz Żychiewicz, Polish activist, pułkownik (d. after 1901) : See also 1837 births. Deaths January - June * January 20 - John Soane, British architect (b. 1753) * January 23 - John Field, Irish composer (b. 1782) * February 7 - Gustav IV Adolf, ex-King of Sweden (b. 1778) * February 10 - Alexander Pushkin, Russian author (b. 1799) * February 19, Georg Büchner, German playwright (b. 1813) * March 31 - John Constable, English painter (b. 1776) * April 28 - Joseph Souham, French general (b. 1760) * June 14 - Giacomo Leopardi, Italian writer (b. 1798) * June 20 - King William IV of the United Kingdom (b. 1765) July - December * October 1 - Robert Clark, American politician (b. 1777) * October 5 - Hortense de Beauharnais, Queen of Holland and mother of Napoleon III of France (b. 1783) * November 7 - Elijah P. Lovejoy, American abolitionist (b. 1809) * December 13 - Saint Herman of Alaska Unknown dates * (none) : See also 1837 deaths.